galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Furyans
Appearance Furyans look much like normal Humans. They tend to be slightly shorter, but share the same weight, skin color and hair color variance as standard Humans. The main difference between Humans and Furyans is their eyes. Furyan eyes have a metallic, slightly purple color and reflect light, giving them the appearance of glowing. History Early History Furyans are a subrace of Humans that lived in the underdark beneath Xepher. Generations of living in the underdark have given them excellent night vision. Initially, they were not called Furyans, but were known by another name. They established in the underdark to defend against Drow incursions. The Conjuction destroyed their cities on the surface and all the survivors fled to they underdark outposts. Those that survived were infused with power by the Conjunction, granting them enhanced strength and agility, and making them resistant to magic. The survivors created a single great underground city called Furya, for which the race is now named. The exodus of the Furyans to the underdark sparked a new war with the Drow and with their newfound power, The Furyans were gaining the upper hand. Then a small group of Drow mages managed to dig beneath Furya and open a great gate to Pandemonium beneath the city. Between the winds of insanity and the crazed outsiders, few made it out of the city alive. The few that did survive became changed even further. The extraplanar energy coupled with the rage at the loss of their last home fully awakened the power within the Furyans. In battle, their rage builds till its energy is released in a devastating explosive blast. This power came too late to save them as a species. The few remaining survivors were scattered across Xepher. Even today, the ruins of Furya are filled with vengeful dead and violent, crazed outsiders. Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society The surviving Furyans are more concerned with rage and vengeance than rebuilding their race. While Furyans were always Fiercely independant, the Conjuction and the winds of Pandemonium have fundementally changed their psyche. They meet any threat with an instant, lethal response. This disposition has made them outlaws as a race in many nations. Many Furyans have become addicted to the burst of rage that they release in combat, and have formed small mercenary bands that look for the bloodiest battles possible to release their fury. Religion Relations Most races shun Furyans for the danger they present. Many nations go so far as to proclaim all Furyans outlaws simply by being what they are. The only place they are truly welcome is on the battlefield, and even then only when in the midst of the enemy a long way from their own troops. Despite this attitude, Furyans are mainly indifferent to most races. The only race they feel anything for is the hatred they have for Drow. Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Dex Speed: 30ft Size: Medium Language: Furyan, Local Common Abilities: Bonus Feat Darkvision 120ft Intimidating-'' Furyans gain a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks. ''Light Blindness Rage Infused(su)-'' Furyans are infused raw power stemming from the rage at the near destruction of their race. When they take damage in combat, they gain an extra attack on a full attack action and fast healing of 1 for 1d6 rounds. At the end of this time they release the power in a 10ft radius burst that deals damage=to the damage they took for those 1d6 rounds, reflex save DC 10+1/2 character level+Con modifier for half. This is physical damage and subject to hardness and damage reduction. Those that fail their reflex save are knocked prone. After this burst, the Furyan is dazed for 1d4 rounds. Furyans are unaffected by this damage. ''Skilled-'' Furyans gain one extra skill point every level. ''Spell Resistance-'' 6+character level Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Barbarian-' +1/2 level to damage with light weapons while raging. 'Fighter-' +1/4 level to Weapon Focus and Weapon Specialization bonus with one light weapon. 'Inquisitor-' +1/2 level when determining the effects of the Destruction Judgement. 'Monk-' +1/2 level to Acrobatics checks. 'Ninja-' +1/2 level to damage when sneak attack with a light slashing weapon. 'Psychic Warrior-' +1/2 ML when manifesting a path power. 'Ranger-' +1/4 level to a single existing Humanoid favored enemy bonus(Maximum +1 per favored enemy) 'Rogue-' +1/2 level on Bluff checks to Feint and Intimidate checks. 'Soulknife-' +1/2 damage when using one or two light mind blades.